pbskidsbookwrombunchfandomcom-20200215-history
George Jetson
George Jetson is a fictional character who appears in the animated series The Jetsons. George is the 38 year old, self-centered, but caring father of the Jetson family. He is the husband of Jane Jetson (Age 35) and the father of teenage daughter Judy (Age 16) and elementary school aged son Elroy (Age 7).[citation needed] George likes to watch Hill Stars Blues and Spaceball with Elroy. George is also the grandson of the eccentric Montahue Jetson, who sometimes visits the family. George Jetson is similar to Moppy from Corduroy The Bear. George resides with his family in the Skypad Apartments in Orbit City, in a future with the traditional trappings of science fantasy depictions of American life in the future, such as robot servants, flying saucer-like cars, and moving sidewalks. Indeed, all the buildings are set on giant poles, resembling Seattle, Washington's Space Needle; the ground is almost never seen. George starts his day with a refreshing ultra-sonic shower, which is much more convenient than a wet shower as he does not need to remove his clothes. When George was a kid he went through 10 miles of asteroid storms to go to Orbit High School, where he was the Star Pitcher of the Spaceball team. George is now an employee at Spacely's Space Sprockets, a manufacturer of "sprockets" and other high tech equipment. His job title is "digital index operator". His boss is Cosmo G. Spacely, noted for being short in both height and temper; Spacely usually treats his employees (particularly George) in a rather tyrannical fashion. George's job primarily requires him to repeatedly push a single button (or on occasion a series of buttons) on a computer (named RUDI {Short for: Referential Universal Digital Indexer} in the 1980s series of Jetsons episodes). Once, George complained of his heavy work load- having to push a button for one hour, one day of the week! Often, Mr. Spacely will fire George in a fit of anger, only to hire him back by the end of the same episode. Physically, George is a rather slim man of average height with short red hair and a cartoonishly large nose. His personality is that of a well-meaning, caring father, but he is often befuddled and stressed out by the problems of both his work and family lives. As The Jetsons was partially based on the comic strip Blondie, George himself was probably based on that strip's lead character, Dagwood Bumstead.[citation needed] George's most famous catchphrase is "Jane! Stop this crazy thing!" seen at the end credits of the 1960s Jetsons episodes, but is also known for frequently uttering the phrase "Hooba-dooba-dooba!" to express wonder or astonishment. George O'Hanlon was the voice actor who did George's voice in both the sixties and eighties versions of the cartoon series. O'Hanlon last did the voice for George Jetson in Jetsons: The Movie, which was released posthumously. The current voice of George Jetson is Jeff Bergman, who voiced George (and also Mr. Spacely) in some parts of the movie after O'Hanlon's death, and also voiced George in The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera as well as for the cameo in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Shaggy Busted" and Spümcø's two Jetsons cartoons: Father & Son Day and The Best Son. In the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Back to the Present," George was voiced by Wally Wingert. In the episode, the Jetsons return to the past to sue the planet for causing global warming. George Jetson also appears at the Cedar Fair Entertainment Company and formerly Universal Studios Florida as a meetable character seen in 1996 video called "Kids for Character". http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=George_Jetson&action=edit&section=1 edit External links *Toonopedia entry *Drawings of George by John Kricfalusi: 1, 2 Category:Characters from PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch